entre la vie et la mort
by kodak
Summary: One shot -- Remus J. Lupin. Seul. Entre la vie et la mort. Éloge aux personnages
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour. Je suis dans une petite passe mélancolique, quelqu'un est mort dans ma famille. Et j'ai réalisé que l'on mourrait trop souvent seul. Je n'ai qu'un souhait pour vous. Faites attention à ceux que vous aimez. Mourir seul est sûrement la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver. Peut-être que moins de personne vous pleurera le jour de votre mort, mais vous aurez pleuré pour ceux qui ne le feront pas pour vous.  
  
On est peut-être jeune pour se dire cela, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour aimé ou pour être aimé. C'est le véritable message. Vivre dans le passé, c'est inutile.  
  
( Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui ne sont pas dans les livres. Préparez les mouchoirs pour ceux qui ont la larme sensible.)

* * *

_Si l'on s'arrête un instant, juste un petit instant, on peu réalisé. Réalisé quoi? Tout.  
  
Trop de vie ; Trop de mort. Trop d'espoir Trop de perte.  
  
La vie en est en rempli. La vie ne serait pas la vie sans la mort. La mort ne serait pas la mort sans la vie._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Un vent de juin. Un soleil de juin. Une odeur de juin. Une journée de juin. Mais le cœur n'est pas en juin.  
  
« Vous a-t-on déjà dit que les personnes comme moi peuvent prédire leur mort? Elles le sentent. L'air en empli, on ne respire que cela, parfois pendant seulement quelques heures, d'autre pendant quelques jours ou même pendant quelques semaines. Néanmoins, on le sait. Notre cœur nous le dit. Notre âme nous le hurle.  
  
La nuit, la scène se joue, devant nos paupières closes. On ne sait ni la date, ni l'heure. Par contre, le matin fatidique, on le réalise. Quand je me suis réveillé aujourd'hui, mon cœur s'est serré, ma gorge s'est asséchée, mes mains on tremblés et ma vue s'est brouillé. Je viens vous rejoindre aujourd'hui. Je monterai la-haut, si on me veut bien là-bas, et enfin, après 50 ans, nous serons réunis.  
  
On me pleurera sûrement aujourd'hui... Dans à peine quelques heures. Ont entendra probablement murmurer que 72 ans, c'est jeune, surtout pour un sorcier. Pour moi, c'est trop tard. Voilà déjà trop longtemps que mon âme reste seule ici, alors que vous vous êtes tous élevés. Ma plus grande peur c'est réalisé vous savez? Je suis seul. Mes amis sont partis, sans moi, ils m'ont abandonné ici. Rien n'est vraiment de votre faute... Ma douleur est tout simplement plus forte que ma raison.  
  
J'ai aidé ton fils James. Du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai pris la relève de Sirius. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir fait le meilleur père pour lui. Le meilleur, se serait toi Prongs. Mais tu es parti. Tu es parti avec Lily. Sirius ta suivie. Trop vite à mon goût. Et le petit avait besoin d'aide. Autant que moi. Surtout après la bataille finale. Vous savez que c'est la que l'on vous a pleuré? Les larmes ne coulaient pas avant. Ni pour lui. Ni pour moi. Mais une fois que se fut finit, la, et seulement la, le barrage s'est effondré. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Même toi Peter, je t'ai pleuré. Le gamin ne comprenait pas, et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui faire comprendre.  
  
Je t'ai pleuré Peter. Parce que l'on a sûrement fait une erreur quelque part. Peut-être est-ce qu'on ta trop souvent sous-estimé, et que tu as voulu faire tes preuves quelque part. Même si ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Peut-être est-ce qu'on n'a jamais vu le vrai Peter Pettigrow. Celui qui se cachait derrière le garçon apeuré. Après tout, tu étais à Gryffondor. J'ai pris des années, et des années à chercher Peter. Et finalement, je ne trouve toujours pas. Mais je refuse de croire qu'il n'y à rien qui ta pousser à te détourner de nous. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui t'ai pleuré pour rien. Peut-être que je me trompe sur toute la ligne. Mais je préfère croire qu'il y à quelque chose, quelque part qui nous à échapper et que l'on aurait du voir.  
  
Néanmoins ton fils James, ton filleul Sirius, s'en est plus ou moins bien sorti. Il est marier maintenant. Avec une gentille fille, qui sait le comprendre quand il en a besoin. Son premier fils à maintenant 27 ans, il s'appel James Ronald Potter. Il est Auror, comme son père, comme son grand- père et comme son arrière-grand-père. Vous en seriez fière. Il es aussi malin que nous l'étions dans le temps. Il est aussi puissant que son père, mais aussi doux que sa mère. Il porte ton nom James, en ton honneur. Il porte le nom du meilleur ami de ton fils aussi, il est mort pendant la guerre, devant ton fils. Il était à ses côtés lors du coup final. Harry à eu du mal à s'en remettre. Mais sa femme, tout comme moi, nous l'avons aidé. Je me souviens qu'il est venu me voir, un soir, en pleur. Et il m'a demandé comment l'on faisait pour vivre sans ses meilleurs amis. Et se fut la première fois que je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que la douleur s'atténuerait. Qu'il finirait par forcer ses mauvais souvenirs à disparaître. Qu'il ne les oublierait jamais, mais qu'il arriverait à oublier leur mort. C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais oublié. La douleur est toujours aussi forte. Les mauvais souvenirs, toujours présent. Je crois qu'il ne pas cru. Mais il a accepté mon mensonge, il a comprit.  
  
Il a aussi une fille. Elle s'appelle Lily. Et elle lui ressemble. La femme de Harry les cheveux roux, et la jeune Lily en a hérité, de même que les yeux verts de son père. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de revoir Lily grandir. Ta Lily James. Mais celle de Harry est encore plus timide. On n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Mais maintenant, à 25 ans, elle va enter dans les langues de plombs. Ça lui va bien, elle qui ne parle presque jamais.  
  
Il a ensuite eu des jumeaux. C'est une tradition chez les Weasley. Avoir des jumeaux. C'est des garçons. Ils sont arrivés un peu tard d'ailleurs. Ils ont à peine 19 ans Sirius et Charly. En ton honneur Patmol. Et en celui du frère de Ginny. Au début, je disais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Vivre dans le passé n'est jamais un bonne chose. Mais finalement ils s'en sortent tous très bien.  
  
Je pense à eux pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui. Je suis toujours célibataire. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver quelqu'un. Probablement parce que tout mes amis sont morts. J'étais déjà trop vieux pour m'en sortir seul. Je n'avais plus de famille pour m'aider à refaire ma vie. J'ai aidé Harry à reconstruire sa vie. Mais la mienne est rester effondré. Je n'en suis pas plus mal. Aujourd'hui, je ne fais aucune veuve. Ni orphelin. Harry auras sûrement un peu de misère à s'en remettre, mais sa femme et ses enfants l'aiderons. Je le considère comme mon fils. Mais il peu voler avec ses ailes. Il n'a plus des miennes.  
  
Je suis seul. Depuis trop longtemps. Mais je reviens. Je vous rejoins. Nous serons à nouveau réunis. Peut-être que vous êtes la, tous les trois, à m'attendre. Peut-être n'êtes vous que deux. Peut-être n'es-tu pas mort Sirius. Peut-être que se sera toi qui va nous rejoindre en dernier. Mais je préfère croire que tu la haut. À faire les 400 coups avec Prongs. À faire tourner en bourrique quelques vieux fantômes aigris. Avec Lily près de vous pour vous rappeler que vous n'avez plus 15 ans...  
  
J'arrive... Ne partez plus sans moi. Ne me laissez pas. Je ne survivrai pas à la mort autrement. »  
  
4 heures plus tard. Le gardien du cimetière trouve le corps refroidi d'un vieil homme, tranquille étendu devant la tombe de quelques personnes déjà décédées depuis longtemps. On vint le récupérer, avec respect. Son front un peu ridé étais détendus. Ses traits devenus crispés avec le temps et la douleur s'était enfin détendus.  
  
Le vainqueur de la guerre le réclama. En une douce journée de juin, une cérémonie eut lieu. Discrète et intime. Peu était venu. Quelques amis proche seulement. C'est alors qu'on réalisa qu'il était trop seul. On pleura un peu, le sauveur du monde, plus que les autres.

Remus J. Lupin

1960-2032

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 

Kodak


	2. explications, questions, reviews

Non! Non! Ce n'est pas un chapitre deux! C'est les réponses au review! Je n'Ai pas attendu longtemps pour poster ceci ( 4 jours) mais pour les autres, merci tout de même, et ne vous inquiétez pas je lis tout de même toutes mes reviews!! En fait, je vais l'indiquer dans ma bio le jour ou je vais abandonner le site et/ou l'écriture!  
  
Bon, maintenant, j'ai pensé à faire une suite! Oui, oui! Tout le monde à bien lut! Comment faire une suite? C'est simple, c'Est les maraudeurs qui entendent Remus parler et qui lui répondent, même si Remus ne l'entend pas... L'affaire, c'est que je sais pas tellement si un, ça va plaire et 2, si je vais arriver à le faire... alors je requiers une réponse de votre part! Mais si c'est oui, peut-être qu'elle ne viendra pas parce que je n'arriverais pas à l'écrire. Il y a des jours ou je feel triste et c'est la que je peux écrire sur ce sujet la... Enfin, si quelqu'un veut faire répondre les maraudeurs à ma place, vous pouvez toujours m'écrire pour me le dire (add sur mon profil)  
  
On m'a dit que mourir de vieillesse s'étais plutôt surprenant, alors je m'explique. L'esprit est quelque chose de vraiment très fort, probablement ce que les humains avons de plus puissant en nous. Et Remus, est rester vivant, du moins d'après moi, pour Harry. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il fut un model pour lui, un substitut de père et d'un oncle, voir un grand- frère. Et quand Harry à eu des enfants, il est aussi rester pour eux, pour les voir grandir, pour qu'ils aient comme un semblant de grand-père paternel. Mais maintenant les enfants sont grands, Harry aussi, ils ont tous leur vie et plus personne n'a réellement besoin de lui. Alors il se laisse mourir. C'est jeune et peut-être même peu valeureux pour un homme comme lui, mais personnellement, dans le même situation que lui je me serait laisser mourir aussi... Ensuite, pour sa lycanthropie, si je n'en parle pas, c'est qu'on à déjà tous fait le tour mille fois de la question, De plus, ma fic abordait plutôt le sujet de sa solitude, de son entourage, se qui allait lui manquer et tout se qu'il à entreprit pour les maraudeurs. Et surtout je me dit qu'avec le temps, bien que se soit difficile, il à du finir par l'accepter...  
  
**_Maintenant..... Réponse au reviews_** :  
  
**_Les sœurs Patil_** : Et bien... Même si être toutes retournées n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, je suis quand même contente parce que c'est le but que je recherchais! Et je suis d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir pus faire passer un message! Encore merci!! Kodak  
  
**_Watterlily_** : Tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice tu sais! Je sautille presque de joie quand je vois que tu m'as laissé une review! J'ai une fidèle lectrice!!! YEAH!! Alors pour répondre vraiment à ta review : Tu me vois ravie que tu es eu les yeux pleins d'eau! Quand je l'ai écrit, il m'est arrivé la même chose! Ma gorge me faisait mal à force d'être serrer! Enfin! Tu savais que quand j'ai commencer la fic, c'était supposé être une longue fic avec plusieurs chapitre? Finalement, ça c'est transformer en one-shot, et j'en suis d'autant plus contente! C'est vrai que c'est Remus le plus malchanceux la-dedans! C'est lui mon préféré, mais je souhaite presque pour lui qu'il meurt... C'est trop triste de le voir vivre comme ça! MERCIIIII pour le compliment sur mon écriture! Moi aussi après me suis dit j'ai deux fics, une qui fait rire, une qui fait pleurer! Vive le changement! Lol! Mais bon! J'aime ça, c'est l'important! Ps : Gilderoy, ça prend pas de u dans le Gil....! Kodak! ( Hector s'ennui de toi!! :-p ) Kodak  
  
**_Tiayel_** : J'ai pas trop fait travailler ta serpillière j'espère! Lol! J'ai vu tes autres review! Prépare-toi, c'est Gilderoy qui répond lui-même à ses reviews! D'ailleurs il me fait dire qu'il est enchanter d'avoir une autre fan de plus parmis les millions qu'il à déjà. Mais bon, il te le dira toi- même bientôt! Tu es la deuxième qui dit, je demanderais quand même pas une suite, mais moi, je me demande, j'en fais-tu une! LOL! Enfin... Contente que tu aimes mon style!!! Kodak  
  
**_Shadox _**: Salut!! TA TROP RAISON!!!! Il est tellement affreux dans le film! C'est à faire peur! Et il est trop con! Ça la pas de bon sens tellement c'est débile ce qu'il lui ont fait! Enfin, je suis heureuse que tu aime ma fic! Kodak  
  
**_Melhuiwen_** : Je suis ravi que tu es aimé! Je comprend que tu trouves pas de mots, juste de dire ça, sa me donne une bonne idée de se que tu veut dire... Merci de me dire que le message passer, ça me réchauffe le cœur!! J'espère te revoir sur une de mes review bientôt! Kodak  
  
**_Lyel_ **: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es aimer ma fic! C'est vrai que je trouve sa bien moi aussi régler ses compte avec la vie et avec nos morts avant de mourir, j'imagine que je le ferai quand je vais sentir que mon heure approche (se qui est plutôt loin si l'on considère que j'ai 17 ans... lol!) Pour tes questions ou plutôt tes commentaires, et bien j'y ai répondu plus haut! Mais merci quand même! Kodak  
  
**Merci à tous!  
  
Kodak**


End file.
